


Messy

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I already came in my pants,” Inoo quips, gazing up at Hikaru from where he lays, splayed out on the dressing room couch.  "I guess I'm trapped here for life now~" </i><br/><b>warnings:</b> Somewhat kinky blowjob in a somewhat public place! Please read with discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Pure porn set during the Yokohama Arena shows of JUMP's 2015 JUMPing CARnival tour~ Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

“I already came in my pants,” Inoo quips, gazing up at Hikaru from where he lays, splayed out on the dressing room couch. The others are all at dinner or otherwise occupied elsewhere in the building; it's nice being in places that are as big as Yokohama Arena since it leads to less squabbling over privacy between shows and during tech rehearsals, and so far Inoo and Hikaru have been taking full advantage. Perhaps too much so, as now, they're in a bit of a bind, but Inoo isn't too worried as he grins lazily through his tousled bangs, sticking to his cheeks and forehead with sweat. "I guess I'm trapped here for life now~" 

"Ehhh, I warned you that if you didn't beg I wasn't going to let you take them off~" Hikaru replies, reaching out to play with the ends of Inoo's hair from where he lays propped up on one arm above Inoo on the couch. "You've got no one to blame but yourself for the predicament you're in~" 

Inoo can't help but grin at his words; he knows that they ought to be cleaning up and getting ready to head back to tech rehearsals some time in the next hour, but with the others still all gone and the entire BEST dressing room to themselves… well, Inoo has never really been good at saying no to Hikaru at times like this. It probably wasn't the most responsible to have made a huge mess of himself and his pants and his boxers here at the arena, either, but he's confident that they'd figure something out in the long run. And in any case, as Hikaru's hand trails from Inoo's hair down the line of his neck, tracing along his collarbone just lightly enough to make Inoo shiver, he thinks that he could care less about being responsible, and anyway, they probably still have time for one more go before anyone comes looking for them. 

And so, "Hikaru~~~" he whines, still playful but with a more breathy edge at the feeling of Hikaru's fingers against his skin, "Help me~~ I'm a mess~~ I can't go back to the hotel naked~~~ What am I going to do~~?" He has a feeling that this whole situation was a part of Hikaru's plan from the start, and sure enough, Hikaru smirks up at him before leaning in to nip at the juncture of Inoo's shoulder and neck. Hikaru might be a brat sometimes, reminiscent of how he behaved back when they were both junior high school kids on Ya-ya-yah, and sure, sometimes, it might be annoying, but now and again (or maybe pretty frequently), it works out to Inoo's advantage, and at times like these, Inoo enjoys the strange inner working of Hikaru's mind and his forethought when it comes to the games they play together. 

For his part, Hikaru doesn't seem hurried to move things along despite the fact that they don't have an infinite amount of time before rehearsal is going to start up again, both his fingers and his lips tracing over Inoo's neck and chest for a few more moments before he finally responds. But eventually, he hums quietly against Inoo's skin before murmuring, "I do have an extra pair of sweatpants in my bag… but they come at a price." 

It's not an unexpected response, but Inoo can't help but shiver anyway, eager for what's now been promised to him. But of course, it's no fun unless he plays the game, and so, "Eh~?" he whines, giving Hikaru his best pout despite his eagerness. The fact that he's all flushed and panting again from Hikaru's hands, now moving down along his sides, just lightly enough to be teasing, helps the effect, he thinks, and if Hikaru's smirk is anything to go by, he's making Hikaru just as excited as Hikaru is making him. "But I don't have anything to give you…" he adds with a whimper as Hikaru slides his hands lower over Inoo's hips, completely exposed after Inoo had tossed aside his dirty clothes during the previous round. They've been together long enough, they trust one another enough that it feels completely natural to be naked around Hikaru no matter what the circumstances… but times like these are an added perk, too. 

Hikaru seems occupied momentarily by Inoo's body, his gaze fixed on the pale stretch of Inoo's stomach as he traces his fingers along Inoo's pubic bones, and Inoo is transfixed in turn by the dark look in his eyes, the curl of his lips, the things that seem so simple and commonplace and yet are somehow so sexy on Hikaru. He whimpers again; he isn't sure what it is about Hikaru that makes it such that a simple touch of his fingers drives Inoo insane, but whatever it is, Inoo doesn't want Hikaru to stop, ever. 

Hikaru chuckles under his breath at Inoo's reaction, turning his hand around to brush his nails teasingly along Inoo's skin before looking up to meet Inoo's eyes, his dark gaze locking with Inoo's. "I guess you're just going to have to make me want to give them to you, then," he says, almost nonchalantly, as if his words are nothing special at all, and yet somehow, it's enough to make Inoo feel like he's going to faint. 

He lets his head fall back into the pillows of the couch, trying to find the presence of mind to speak or even move, but before he can do much of anything, Hikaru pushes himself into an upright position, moving away from Inoo and nudging his legs out of the way so that he can sit. Inoo makes a noise of displeasure as cold air replaces Hikaru's warm body, but when he lifts his head again, Hikaru is simply sitting at the end of the couch looking at him expectantly. Inoo has no idea how Hikaru can be so cool and calculated even still while Inoo feels like his entire body is burning with anticipation, but it's hot, and perhaps it's the only thing driving Inoo to find his muscles again and pull himself up, as well. 

"Come on," Hikaru says cooly with a little chuckle, his eyes following Inoo's every movement in a way that makes Inoo shiver and tremble, "Or do you want to go home naked, and show everyone what you're always so eager to show me?" Inoo doesn't know what it is about the things Hikaru says, the way he says them, the way he looks at Inoo all the while that makes Inoo so crazy, but it takes all the strength he had left not to let his legs give out as he rises off the couch to kneel before Hikaru, looking up at him as he feels his face flush and his brow furrow with want. 

"That's a good boy," Hikaru praises, running a hand through Inoo's hair before bringing it down to lift Inoo's chin with his fingers. "Now prove to me that I ought to give you what you want, hm?" 

What Inoo wants at the moment is definitely a far cry from sweatpants, but either way, he knows what to do. Leaning in a little closer and positioning himself between Hikaru's legs, he directs his attention to Hikaru's cock, reaching out to wrap his fingers around it. Hikaru says something approving but it washes over Inoo like the waves of excitement and arousal already coursing through him; maybe it's weird, but just touching Hikaru's cock is enough to turn Inoo on, not to mention thoughts of what's to come. The anticipation is driving him crazy, but it doesn't take long for Hikaru to get most of the way hard again, and once he deems Hikaru ready, Inoo doesn't wait for permission. 

Despite having been a cause of embarrassment and anxiety during his teenage years, Inoo now fully embraces the fact that he enjoys giving blowjobs perhaps more than he should, and he can't help but mewl quietly as he takes Hikaru into his mouth, slowly but surely. Hikaru echoes him with a groan of his own, sliding a hand into Inoo's hair to cup the back of his head, and even if the touch isn't inherently sexual in nature, Inoo can't help but whimper around Hikaru's cock in response. It feels good, everything about right now feels good, and as he takes Hikaru back into his throat, he can feel the anticipation building up inside of himself, as well. 

Hikaru plays with the ends of Inoo's hair as Inoo opens his throat and adjusts, chuckling again before leaning back a little into the couch, making it clear that he expects Inoo to do the work, which is more than fine with Inoo. It only takes him a moment before he's ready to keep going, pulling back slightly before diving in again, pleased when he wrings another moan from Hikaru's throat. It feels good, working up a rhythm and sensing Hikaru's pleasure from all around him, and as he begins to move faster, he can feel himself getting hard, as well, from all the sensations around him. Hikaru must notice as well, whether from Inoo's moans and whimpers growing in volume or from the way Inoo can practically feel his gaze on him, and after a moment, he shifts slightly before commanding, "Touch yourself," his voice thick with pleasure in a way that only turns Inoo on more. 

He doesn't need telling twice; there are times for being contrary, but now is not one of them, and he wraps his free hand around his own cock, clumsily at first as he attempts to synch the movements of his mouth and his hand. But he's more than a little experienced in this, and after a few moments, he's worked everything into an extremely pleasurable rhythm that draws even more moans and mewls from his own throat as he takes Hikaru even further still. 

This can't go on forever; Inoo can feel the muscles of his thighs starting to strain, and his knees are pressed hard into the tile floor, but right now, his own desperation feels like a stronger driving force than anything else. He can tell Hikaru is getting close, and he wants it, wants to feel Hikaru release in his mouth, but before he can get there, he feels Hikaru's fingers curling tighter in his hair as Hikaru swallows back another moan. "That's right," he encourages throatily, "Now come for me," and Inoo hadn't even realized that he was close before, but sometimes, it seems like Hikaru has almost an uncanny control over him, and a minute later, he's spilling himself over his hand with a strangled moan around Hikaru's cock.

He's still in the process of coming back to himself when he feels Hikaru shift on the couch, moving forward again to start thrusting into Inoo's mouth, sensuous moans from earlier transforming into short, breathy, concentrated grunts, and Inoo scrambles to accommodate him. He enjoys blowjobs of all sorts, but there's really something appealing about the feeling of Hikaru fucking his mouth with pure abandon, and he moans in response, still feeling sensitive and giddy from his own orgasm. It doesn't take long for Hikaru to reach his limit either, and Inoo braces himself… only to feel Hikaru pulling back at the last minute. Inoo lets out a strangled noise of surprise as Hikaru comes with a final groan, leaving stripes of white across Inoo's cheeks and nose before collapsing back onto the sofa with a self-satisfied smirk. 

Inoo sits back on his heels, panting and trying to find the strength of will to gather himself up and get back onto the couch-- it's hard when he feels so contented as it is, but Hikaru's voice draws him out of his haze. "Look at you, a mess all over again," he comments with another chuckle, and Inoo pouts at him, clambering to his feet and dropping himself into Hikaru's lap without waiting for an invitation. 

"This time it's your fault entirely~" he chides, but he knows it's hard to take his words seriously when he says them in such a singsong voice. He can't take anything seriously right now; it feels too good to be with Hikaru this way, to be completely and totally comfortable around one another both physically and mentally. Time for intimacy is sometimes hard to come by on tour, but times like these more than make up for it, and so Inoo smiles warmly, pressing kisses to Hikaru's mouth unabashedly. 

"Now you're getting me messy!" Hikaru whines, giving Inoo a playful shove before giving in and kissing him back. "You'd better not do that with my sweatpants!" 

"I won't, I won't~" Inoo promises… at least, he thinks with a grin, until they make it back to the hotel.


End file.
